rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Washington's Relationships
Washington has Relationships with many characters from the original series (The Blood Gulch Chronicles), as well as Recovery One, and Reconstruction. Blue Team Church Out of all of Blue Team, Wash seems to dislike Church the least (maybe even like him a bit), he is the one who told Church he was the Alpha. Compared to other blues, Church remains arguably the most intelligent, "normal", the best fighter (even though he cannot hit anything) and the least annoying, making him comparativly less of a nuisance to Washington. Church seems to have some sort of respect for Wash, who he tries to help set off the EMP in Chapter 19 of Reconstruction, even though he knows he may be destroyed. When Church ecstatically celebrated himself hitting the Meta with a spectacular sniper shot, Washington joked "it only counts if you call it", the first time where Washington breaks his visage of intense professionalism. Caboose Wash seems to care for Caboose, as he tried to save him after he was attacked by The Meta, and he gave Caboose Delta so he would have a better chance of surviving (or it could just be because he didn't want another AI in his head), but he seems to respect him just as much as everyone else (not at all). Sister Wash does not like Sister, especially for calling him a cop repeatedly. He seemingly thinks that Sister is either stupid or in early forms of insanity. Tucker Wash seems to know Tucker's name in Chapter 19 of Revelation even though he never met him before. This is probably just a minor inconsistency. Red Team Sarge Washington has almost no respect for Sarge neither as a person nor as a leader. He considers Sarge to be wrapped up in a "little Red versus Blue war". Much to Washington's humiliation, Sarge later outsmarts and almost kills him, though he survives the encounter. Afterward, he is shown to have much more respect for Sarge, as in chapter 20 he entrusts him with killing the Meta by using the hook on from the warthog. Simmons Wash seems to dislike Simmons less than the other Red Team members, although he is (as much as with other reds and blues) far from liking. Simmons seemed to like Wash (at least until he eventually wounded Donut and killed Lopez in Chapter 19 of Recreation), as he saluted him for being a better leader than Sarge, and he was also worried how he will survive his encounter with the Meta. It later became clear Washington is rather indifferent to Simmons, as he took him hostage and threatened to kill him to get the Epsilon unit. Grif Washington seems to have little opinion on Grif except considering him a coward and immature. Very little interactions have been seen between the two, excluding when Grif ran him over with the Warthog. Lopez Wash has no relationship with Lopez except for killing him. Donut Washington has no relationship with Donut except for shooting him. Freelancers Wyoming The two had a brief firefight in Recovery One, however aside from this no other interactions between the two have been mentioned. York Wash was the one who answered York's recovery beacon. He stated that York did well in battle for an "old locksmith". Just before York's body exploded, he recovered his healing unit, which ultimately saved his life when South shot him in the back. In the Season 9 trailer, Wash and York seem to be friends, sharing a rather deep conversation between each other as they witness Agent Maine in surgery for his throat injury . South Dakota Wash doesn't trust or like South, as she was the one who shot him.He later meets her in reconstruction,where shortly after he shoots her in the head from point blank range. Then while disposing of her body, he seems to take joy in it, throwing a grenade at her, setting her on fire with a flamethrower, then blowing her up again. Tex Wash doesn't seem to trust Tex, as she had received special treatment from the Director and Counselor of Project Freelancer. He doesn't seem to want to endure her to unnecessary harm, however, but thinks of her as nothing more than a "shadow" of Allison, someone loved by the Director. Maine/Meta Wash seems to have had a level of friendship as he hesitated to report that it was Agent Maine to command but this might have been for dramatic tension, he hates the Meta but will work with him as seen in episode 19 of Recreation and Revelation. There are a number of things that suggest Washington has a history with agent Maine, even though Maine is now known as the Meta, the first is the fact that he reacted very loudly and shocked to find out the Meta was Agent Maine (it could be due to the fact Maine may of been believed dead, or maybe he couldn't believe that it was Maine that had betrayed the Freelancers, or, like Church, he was shocked at the Meta turning out to be a Freelancer) the second is that the Meta has spared Wash's life several times, first at the end of Recovery One, and later during the fight in O'Malley's old fortress, although currently this is only speculation. There are, however, explanations and contradictions to Washington and Maine having a history. Maine believed Wash was dead due to the works of South, and likely only took the time to steal his equipment, due to the belief of a timed charge being placed on the body, and thus, leaving him alive is to be expected. Maine is also quick to pull a gun on the time-frozen Washington in Chapter 6 (though it ultimately didn't take the shot), and in Chapter 8, an explanation for leaving Wash alive was that Maine was weak and low on power, intending to survive above all else. Wash never calls the Meta "Maine" when speaking of it, even in the final episode, always referring to it as "Meta." Wash's possible relationship to the Meta/Maine may be plausible though; given the amount of times he's survived being almost killed by him/it. This reflects an interesting parallel to the Church/Tex relationship, in that she chose not to kill him as well in the past. It wouldn't be much of a stretch, considering the possibly loaded question Wash tosses out offhandedly to the Meta while brandishing a chain-gun in Last Resort; "Hi, remember me?" (This might also be referring to their encounter at the end of Recovery One). Another point for Washington having a past experience with Maine/Meta is Chapter 19 of Recreation and Chapter 2 of Revelation. The two work peacefully enough together, with the Meta even taking orders from Wash. This may only be because the two are working for the Chairman to recover the Epsilon AI, but the Meta's recent change behavior, and the numerous times he has spared Washington's life are indications of a possible back story yet to be explored. In fact, their relationship is not so much unlike that of the teammates of Red Team and Blue Team, as the Meta seems to openly question Wash's orders, sometimes seemingly doing so just to annoy him (such as claiming he did not see Epsilon in his floating body in Valhalla so that Doc would think Washington was seeing things), while Washington intentionly piles most of the physical work on the Meta. This could have some indication to their past relationship. In Chapter 19 of Revelation, the Meta leaves Washington to fall to his death as the cliff he was on collapsed to save himself, leaving Wash to be rescued by Doc. When the Meta betrays and is about to kill Washington, Wash states "I knew you would do this, Meta. I just can't believe..." What he meant by this was left ambiguous. In the Season 9 trailer it is finally confirmed that Washington did have a meaningful friendship with Maine before he became The Meta. It is revealed that the two were partners during the Great War while working under Project Freelancer. In the trailer, after Maine is shot repeatedly by simulation soldiers and has to undergo surgery in order to be saved, Washington is incredibly concerned and even asks to be allowed into the operating room while they try to save Maine. When he is refused entry he swears in frustration and instead he watches the surgery from an outside room with great concern. C.T. Not much is known about their relationship, but when Washington sees C.T.'s body buried in the sand, he seems surprised. This indicates that he had some sort of relationship with him, but what that was exactly is unknown. Director Due to Epsilon's memories, Washington dislikes and distrusts the Director. A.I.s Delta Delta seems to be the only A.I Wash appears to trust. He seem to be worried about Delta after he is taken by the Meta. Epsilon Epsilon was Wash's old A.I that self-destructed inside his head, causing him to go insane.After his experience with Epsilon, Washington vows to never use an A.I again. It is later revealed that Wash learned from Epsilon the abuse of the Alpha, and used this information to stop Project Freelancer. Despite his attempts to capture him, Washington seems to put aside his past with Epsilon, as he shows very little emotion to indicate any sort of feelings for Epsilon-Church in Chapter 19. Other Doc Washington appears to hate Doc even stating this in episode 8 of Revelation. Having dragged Doc along as an unwilling prisoner, Doc's attitude never fails to get on Wash's nerves. Doc also has common sense which Wash thinks is illogical and causes them to fall into a few traps because he does not listen to Doc. However, after Doc saves Washington from a collapsing ice field, Wash entrusts him with protecting Epsilon after the Meta turns on him and begins to target Epsilon. Category:Relationships